1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to portable computers and in particular to portable laptop computers with ergonomically enhanced keyboard and cursor control interface features.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, laptop computers have keyboards with substantially flat, linear arrays of keys. The keyboards sit square in front of the user and force the user to rotate his or her wrists to awkward, unnatural angles. Unfortunately, discomfort and even carpal tunnel carpal syndrome can develop in users of non-ergonomic keyboards that force the user to uncomfortably flex or rotate his or her wrists. The user's risk of carpal tunnel syndrome may be reduced by keeping the wrists straight. This problem has been especially difficult for laptop computer designers to overcome since laptops are portable and used in varying environments.
One prior art design attempted to alleviate the ergonomically incorrect angles by dividing the keyboard into left and right portions that move apart to a wider spacing when the cover or lid of the laptop was opened. However, this keyboard design remained substantially flat after it was deployed. Another prior art keyboard design exists for non-portable desktop computers, but it is a static design that cannot be collapsed for use with laptop computers. An improved keyboard for laptop computer applications is needed to enhance the ergonomic features of the computer to reduce the risk of carpal tunnel syndrome.